Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Twilight
by Wingedsquirel
Summary: A fusion fic with plot elements from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Follows the basic plot ofthe Explorer's Mystery Dungeon games with Organizaiton XIII taking the role of the guild members. Contains spoilers fo both games. Stars Roxas and Xion.


8/1

Dear Journal,

Last night wasn't the best of nights. Storms raging, the wind howling. Nothing any sane Charmander would subject himself to, especially not a coward like me. Cowardice and curiosity, that's really what I'm about. Talk about a dangerous combination. I want to solve those mysteries in life but in reality I'm too scared to face them. Well today I've finally decided to take a risk on something today.

After the storm had cleared up the sky was crystal clear, the sun was shining. It was the day I's been waiting for. A perfect chance to finally join them. The Explorer's Organization. I brought my good luck charm, the Kingdom Keystone. The conditions were ideal. All I had to do was get past those doors and…

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" called a deep voice.

"This footprint is Charmander's. This footprint is Charmander's." called a far higher slightly nasally voice.

And as soon as I knew it I was out of there again. Yep, there goes my plan. Scared off by just a bunch of voices. How'd do I expect myself to get into the Explorer's Organization now? I wandered down the hill and down the path. Ending up back at the beach again. The sun was starting to set, all the Krabby had started to blow bubbles. Catch the light of the twilight sky.

"Why do I always end up back here anyway? I mean why does a Charmander chose a beach as my pity spot? Pathetic…"

"urgh."

"Wait where'd that voicecome from?"

A quick scan of the area revealed a Mudkip unconscious on the floor. Poor thing looked pale and weak.

"Are you Ok? You look like you've been hit with a ton of bricks."

"You don't need to worry about me, sir. I'll get better. I think." She said in reply.

"That's a relief. I thought you were hurt. I thought that it was a little worrying. You know a Mudkip washed up on the beach."

"Mudkip!" she said shocked. "I'm not a Mudkip. I'm a human."

"What are you talking about? Human's are extinct. Besides, just look at yourself. You're unmistakably a Mudkip."

She turned around in a circle frantically for about 10 seconds. But in the end she tripped over her own four feet.

"You're right. There's no mistaking it. I'm really a Mupkip! How'd I get like this? I got to think… No, No! I don't remember anything at all!" she said

"What! You have amnesia. Then how do you know you were a human?"

"It doesn't feel right. I can't balance. I can't hold anything. There's only three thing's I sure of. My name's, Xion, I was once a human, but now I'm a Mudkip. It's all just… so… distressing."

"So it's Xion right? Well I can't just leave you like this. Stuck in a form you don't quite understand without anywhere to go. Well one thing I'm sure of is that I'm Roxas and I can't just leave someone out here like that." I took out my stone for a second, hoping that I would give me the courage to figure out this situation.

"What's that rock for Roxas? Will those markings help me find out who I really am?"

"This is amazing! I thought I was the only one who could see those markings. I'd found it at in a dungeon one day and as hard as he tried, nobody ever noticed these no matter how many times I showed them. I used to get laughed at a lot for it."

"Why? There as clear as day? I wonder what they're for anyway."

"Well to be honest this piece of treasure is rather intriguing. And I'm sure these mysterious marking will increase the price on the black market. Right Fui?" A Koffing said.

"Well Rai, an ancient treasure with ancient markings. This is bound to bring in the Munny." Fui said.

"I don't like where this is going."

"Smokescreen!" Rai let out a cloud of smoke bringing Roxas and Xion into a fit of coughs.

Out of the darkness Fui flew past with ease. She dug her fangs into him causing him to drop the keystone in panic. Before Roxas could do anything Rai grabbed the stone and took off. Fui detached herself from Roxas and followed suit.

"Those spoony bards!"

"What!?" Xion asked,

"Never mind. Xion, please I've finally got a chance to figure out the answers behind that stone. Can you please help me get it back."

"Well… I can't say no to a friend right…? Let's go after them together." Xion replied.

They both dashed into the Beach Cave in pursuit of the crooks.


End file.
